The Trespasser
by whenallofyourflaws
Summary: ['Oh, and don't even get me started on the coffee, cakes, brownies-" I smiled at the memory. "Brownies?" He asked. 'Yeah, it was like heaven in your mouth.' I nearly drooled. 'Tch, don't piss yourself.' He grumbled] It wasn't my idea to get reborn but who has a choice when fate decides to play a little game?


I expected pain or numbness or just darkness.

The dull noises of shattering glass and crunching metal changed to birds singing and the rustle of leaves, the sight of my father's head getting crushed by the roof of the car and the truck's headlights changed to bright sunlight above me and the feeling of death changed to peace.

I had heard that before a person dies, they experience all emotions like an explosion of fireworks in your head. I had heard that when a person dies, depending on their sins, they could enter Heaven or Hell. I had heard that the end was the end and only darkness was there. I had heard many things but none of them were true.

For I was neither in Heaven or Hell, I had experienced no emotion, no darkness.

I saw no holy figure or ultimate being, I saw a human with a smiling eyes and rumpled hair. Her nose turned upward, making it look like she was looking down at you. She had a unibrow which was furrowed as she stared at me.

But all of that lasted for a second, as the memories of the car crash hit me and I jumped up, looking around.

This was not home. In fact, this wasn't my country at all. My country had loud beeping noises, flashing lights that can cause seizures, too many people walking up and down, etc. but it definitely didn't have a vast amount of snow, old wooden fences, houses made of stone or cobbled streets. I watched the people and noted the clothing, the behavior and the languages. Everything was wrong.

The girl from earlier was saying something and she rested her hands on shoulder. All I could think about was the blaring lights, the moment of death and the smell of blood.

"This…this isn't right. Where am I? Where am I? Where am I?" I shook her harshly, driven by the panic and fear that impaled me. The girl looked frightened and she pulled herself away from me with a horror-stricken face.

"Where is my father? Where is my mother? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?" I clutched my head and looked up and there it was.

Fifty metres tall, grey and a constant reminder to humanity that we were hopeless to the doom outside of them: The walls.

I stared helplessly at them and clenched my fingers before looking down. The walls were part of a fictional story. It was not real.

 _Why was I sent here?_

Quickly, I glanced back at the frightened girl and tried to remember what language she was speaking. From what I knew about this story, the language and culture was all European. If we were in Shinganshina (which I was seriously hoping we were not), then she would probably be speaking German. I knew for a fact that French was another language used in the walls. Was Japanese and English spoken as well?

"Ah, gomen-nasai," I cringed at my horribly pronounced words, "I had a bad dream."

The girl seemed to relax a bit, just a bit but was still on guard. Did she understand what I said or was it my tone of voice?

"Dr. Wes, ah, father needs his medicine. That is all." She said and then ran back inside. The girl couldn't have been older than 16. I looked at the medieval building and entered it slowly before shutting the door behind me. It was a bar, judging by the tables and the alcohol being passed around. I picked up the newspaper to quickly see what date it was and where exactly I was stuck.

 _June 21, Year 844._

 _Trost Times_

Trost District, huh? The titans would attack in another year, during spring, I'm guessing. Then that means that the Trost District would fall in Year 850 when the Colossal Titan will appear again to break down the wall.

I closed my eyes and felt a migraine coming from all the information in my head. I needed to stay calm and find out why I was here, what I could do and how to survive. I placed the newspaper back and turned around.

The girl had called me Dr. Wes which meant that my name, Adileh Wes, was still intact in this world. I was a doctor at this time and that too at Trost District so I couldn't be that bad. It was a good thing that I have a degree in medicine or else this Doctor business would be fucked. The entire concept of this was ridiculous. I briefly wondered if I was merely dreaming but even dreams weren't this real.

"Anything for the lady?" The bar maiden asked me as she wiped the bottles clean. Her crooked teeth smiled at me and her hair was tied up in a bun.

"Give me your strongest."

 _DAY 1_

 _I have decided to keep a record of my days in this world to note down any new discoveries and keep future plans here. Any idea of my arrival is still very blurry. I currently reside in a lodge/pub where I have made decent friends with the pub owner, Joseph Cordellia, and his wife, the beautiful bar maid, Rhea. They know me as Dr. Adileh Wes, a young but exceptional doctor who has single handedly helped reduce infections and diseases in this world by an approximate 57%. They call me a prodigy._

 _My room at the lodge is quaint but nice. I have found certain forms and identifications here. I don't know where the other Adileh Wes is but either she's dead in my world or simply gone. The forms have told me that I am still 24 years old and I was born in Trost District. My mother died at the orphanage by giving birth to me and so I grew up there. I left the orphanage and studied medicine as soon as I left. There was a newspaper article in my room as well that said, ' **SOLDIER EPIDEMIC PREVENTED BY NEW CURE'** and it talked about a vaccination that I had created. Apparently, the Garrison were suffering terribly and didn't have the money to buy new medicine so they sought out for doctors who were willing to do it for a low income; I was one of them. There were little articles here and there as well and by now I could tell that I was a successful doctor in Trost. _

_I found a letter as well that was written by a merchant called Tom, just Tom._

 _'The underground is suffering as usual by corruption, drugs, violence and you name anything bad, that's probably happening there. The new drug is called AD+. The symptoms are strange, varying on each person but on a majority, it causes a high adrenaline rush. I saw two MPs buying some from a man before promptly shooting him in the head. I guess, even the MP is corrupt. I am rather vary of going underground at the moment._

 _Not many people know as it is being held a secret by the Inner Wall but there is a civil war breaking out underneath our very grounds. There is total disorder and mayhem there. I don't even know the number of people who have died there._

 _Stay safe._

 _Tom'_

 _With my arrival, I forgot about the First MP; the ones under the command of the Reiss Family. I remember very little about them but I do know that they tend to 'get rid of' any person who makes new technology that could help humanity or dares to leave the walls. I have to stay low because if my knowledge of their future came out then I am basically fucked. This is why I will not write anything about the future in here incase this journal is found._

 _Adileh Wes (reporting from Cordellia Lodge, B-201, Trost District of Wall Rose)_

I closed the leather journal and stored it under my mattress. I climbed onto the bed and pulled the sheet over me, watching the puffs of air that I let out. I clenched the sheet and closed my eyes. I felt wetness on my cheek and my breathing became more ragged. I had every right to cry in this situation. I was alone for the first time in my life. I've always had my family and friends with me and now, I had nobody.

With deep struggling breaths, I forced all of those emotions out me. The hard pillow was wet and cold now. Tired, I closed my eyes and forgot that I was in another world, I forgot that I was recently in a car crash and reincarnated in here with nobody to help me and I forgot about the Titans or the Walls.

I mourned for my family, dying in the car.

I mourned for the people who will die gruesomely in the upcoming attack.

I mourned for myself and whether I would stay alive in this world.

* * *

 **Character Name: Adileh Wes**

 **Age: 26**

 **Nationality: Half-Irani, Half-British**

 **Weight: 110lbs**

 **Height: 153cms**

 **Personality: Intelligent, calm, curious**

 **Appearance: Black hair and dark eyes with a tanned, kinda-olive, skin tone. She's rather unfit with little to no muscles. Has tiny feet but giant hands. Round face with a dimple on her chin and an average nose that's slightly crooked.**

 **Birthday: December 5th, 1989**

 **Profession: Doctor/Research Scientist**


End file.
